Xrizo
Xrizo was born to houseless common Drow father and mother who worked to raise an aggressive and cunning child. Born with plenty of natural talent Xrizo excelled at combat but was identified early on as a candidate for the wizard academy. During Xrizo's apprenticeship he wooed a noble acolyle of Lloth named Szerka, a beautiful Drow temptress of House Vandree; cruel, crazy, and a firecracker between the sheets they were quite the pair. Then Xrizo left her. After completing his apprenticeship Xrizo quickly dropped out before being assigned to particular matron or House. Coming from the houseless rabble he blended back into the population easily and started working the fringes of society. Doing questionable, dangerous, or just dirty jobs that mother average house Soldiers wouldn't want to touch, or nobles have their deeds tied too. Though he was smart enough to always sniff out when he was being used as the break-away link in some plot. His longevity policy being to always demand payment up front. Never meat with patrons personally. And never show his real face to anyone important patron. Thus traveling he usually survived encounters with other Drow. Xrizo made his name as a mercenary raiding the Gnomish stronghold of Svartelvon where he infiltrated the Gnomish gate fortress, killed the sentries and used the levers to open the adamantine portcullis for the invading Drow strike team. The pillaging was epic that night as hundreds of gnomes were killed and taken as slave trophies. The matron that lead the strike team would of taken credit for the whole thing but her mount lost its footing navigating a slippery ravine and fell to her death. The ravine was too deep to retrieve the clumsy team leader's body and without any other female Drow present Xrizo took charge and lead the slaves back Erelhei-Cinlu. He sold the slaves for a great profit and gained respect for the raid. When the call for men of arms went around the mercenary groups from House Vae to augment their raiding parties. Looking for guides for surface raids with knowledge of the surface races and the lay of land. It sounded like easy money to Xrizo ride along with a pack of mooks to the surface, shoot a couple humans and elves. Throw around a few spells and guide the party back to Erelhei-Cinlu. Easy gold. At least that's what it sounded like. -Goals: -Build his own mercenary company feared and respected through out the Underdark. -Train up and become a Master markman and eventually train up to become an Arcane Archer. -Gather gold, whores, slaves and respect of his rivals. Find a way to gain real freedom from the Drow culture. Never be owned by someone else. Mistress Szerka - A junior cleric of the Lloth Priesthood Xrizo took on a fantastic date riding in a luminous crystal caverns once, after a brief for elf years relationship Xrizo left to work on the surface raids and never wrote a letter or visited since. Unknown to him Szerka is still obessingly in love with him (thinking evil Drow version of "Overly Attached Girlfriend") and while not planning to kill him wants to make him her husband and slave for the rest of his life. aller for a Drow than most of his kin, Xrizo (Silent X) has supermodel style looks and the body of a career mercenary. His body is a crisscross of scars from knives, swords, and the occasionally flogging for crossing the path a merciful cleric once or twice. He has a white tribal style tatooing in a sleeve up and down his right arm. His token while working or 'adventuring' is a white half mask. Category:Drow Category:Rangers Category:Wizards